1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device that prevents damage caused by static electricity and an input pad used in the organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have drawn attention as next generation display devices because they have superior characteristics, e.g., wide viewing angles, high contrast, short response times, and low power consumption, as compared to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices. In addition, the organic light-emitting display devices do not require a backlight unit, thereby having reduced weight and thickness, e.g., as compared to the LCD devices. An organic light-emitting display device includes a substrate that provides a pixel area and a non-pixel area, and a container or an encapsulation substrate that is disposed to face the substrate for encapsulation and is aligned with the substrate by a sealant, e.g., epoxy.
In the organic light-emitting display device, the substrate is formed of glass or the like. Thus, a large amount of static electricity may be generated when the organic light-emitting display device is manufactured or used.